


Domestic Bliss

by KhaosDancer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaosDancer/pseuds/KhaosDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, all Prussia wants to do is relax and enjoy some quality time with his lovers, what he gets is so much better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend.  
> Will take requests on pairings and kinks, just comment what you what to see and i'l write it if i can. hope you enjoy, please read and review and tell me what you think! :) :)

After being gone all day, all Prussia wanted was to go home, eat dinner have a few beers and relax with his lovers, so he was rather worried and slightly annoyed when he came home to a silent house with all the lights off.  
“West? Birdie? Where are you two? If you’re hiding from me it’s not funny!” He called out into the silent house, dropping his bag by the door and kicking off his shoes, and walking bare foot down the hall, ducking his head into the lounge room and kitchen as he passed. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he heard a soft thump coming from the second floor, grumbling under his breath in annoyance he started up the stairs in search of his lovers, planning all sorts of punishments for them when he found them.  
“I am giving you two ten seconds to come out and if you’re not in front of me by the time I reach zero, you are in serious trouble!” He called, slamming open the spare bedroom door and finding it empty, chuckling under his breath when he hears a soft whimper and a low voice mutter something that he couldn’t understand, coming from his brothers room. He slowly started to walk toward the door, counting down from ten as he did so, delighting in the soft sounds that he could hear, becoming more distinguishable the closer he got to his brothers door, low moans of pleasure and murmurs of comfort. He reached the door and opened it when his count down reached zero and stood in the doorway, entranced by the sight in front of him, feeling his blood rush southward as he took in the tantalizing sight of his younger brother bound with red silk ribbons that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin, his ass in the air, red hand prints marked the smooth round globes and a large vibrator buzzing away in his tight hole, thighs slick with lube. Tearing his eyes away from Germany’s ass he looked up the length of his brother’s body, eyes coming to rest on his lips stretched wide over the cock of his other lover, who thrust in and out of Germany’s mouth. Prussia bit his lip in pleasure as he felt his length twitch in his pants, he quickly undressed, stripping himself completely before making his way over to the two on the bed. Canada smiled breathlessly at him as he slowly drew his cock from Germany’s mouth, who chased it with red swollen lips, and a whimper of lose. 

“Welcome back bear.” Canada whispered at Prussia, leaning forward for a kiss that Prussia gave him willingly, starting a battle for dominance that Canada was quick to surrender, both mapping and exploring each other’s mouths before a slight whine from the man below separated them, Canada leaned his head down to Prussia’s shoulder and begun to worry the skin between his teeth while Prussia smiled at his brother, gently running his hand through sweat slick blonde hair before pushing two of his fingers into his brothers mouth, shivering in pleasure when he begun to suck them with the same dedication he gave when sucking cock. Prussia smirked down at Germany, while lifting his other hand to tug Canada’s curl, smirking roguishly when Canada gave a whine of pleasure.  
“Do you like that baby brother? Do you like sucking your brother’s fingers?” Prussia asked Germany as he pushed his fingers deeper into his brother’s mouth, delighting in the way his throat muscles fluttered around his intruding digits. Germany gave a throaty moan, looking up with wet blue eyes glazed in pleasure as he nodded his head eagerly, beginning to suck harder on Prussia’s fingers. Prussia smirked wickedly and pulled his fingers out, making a slight pop sound as they came free of Germany’s mouth.  
“I asked you a question west, don’t make me repeat myself.” Prussia said sternly, enjoying how Canada shuddered at his side at hearing the command in his voice and how Germany shook in pleasure.  
“Yes, brother I love sucking your fingers.” Germany answered obediently, moaning lowly in pleasure and embarrassment as Prussia ran his hand down his back before pushing a finger against the vibrator. Prussia licked his lips as he pushed against the vibrator, watching it slide deeper inside Germany before pushing back out, Germany moaned in pleasure and tried to stifle the sounds by burying his face in the pillows. Prussia pulled his hand away from playing with the toy and quickly slapped Germany’s ass, grinning toothily at the sharp cry his brother gave out. 

“If you’re going to try hide your pretty moans brother you can do it with birdie’s cock back in your mouth.” Prussia smirked as he landed another smack against Germany’s firm ass, before turning to Canada who had taken to thrusting against a pillow to try alleviate some of the pressure from his rock hard cock.  
“Go on birdie, make him finish what he started before I came home.” Prussia said to Canada as he leaned in to place a hard kiss on his lips before pulling away to move behind Germany. Canada groaned and quickly moved back to his original place at the head of the bed and used one hand to grip Germany’s hair and guide his head toward his painfully throbbing length while the other hand held it steady, moaning in pleasure as Germany’s lips closed over his head and sunk down half way, thrusting weakly into his mouth as he felt his tongue wrap around his head. Prussia leered as he watched before turning his attention to Germany’s ass, more importantly, the vibrator, reaching down he took a hold of the toy and waited until Canada gave another thrust into Germany’s mouth before firmly pushing it deeper into his brother’s wet hole, smirking when Germany choked on the cock in his mouth.  
“Birdie, you and I both know west can handle a good rough pace, so why don’t you start fucking that pretty little mouth like he wants you too?” Prussia asked as he pushed the vibrator into Germany again, his own cock twitching it the filthy moan his brother choked out around Canada’s, who moaned and begun to thrust into Germany’s mouth, slowly at first before going faster when Germany took him in all the way to the base. Prussia slowly slid the toy out of Germany and watched as he clenched around it to try hold it in. Smirking he removed the toy fully and threw it on to the bed, and slid two of his fingers inside the twitching entrance, moaning at the heat as he quickly thrust his fingers in as he spread them in search of the bundle of nerves that would drive his brother crazy, grinning wickedly as he found it and felt as Germany clenched around his fingers and begun to push back against his hand, he looked up along the length of Germany’s shaking body to see Canada with his hands gripping Germany’s blond locks as he thrust almost wildly into his eager mouth. 

Prussia moaned as his cock throbbed and he quickly pulled his fingers free of Germany’s slick entrance he gave himself a few quick strokes before sliding inside his brothers quivering hole, groaning at the tight heat that surrounded his aching hardness, before wasting no time as he started a fast pace, quickly slamming inside while holding onto Germany’s hips to hold them still, delighting in watching as the force of his thrusts forced him to continually choke around Canada’s cock. Germany moaned at the feeling of his brother filling him and tried to push back against him while eagerly swallowing down Canada’s length, moaning and choking in pleasure as he was used, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he continued to surrender to the pleasures only these two men could give him, twitching and shivering in pleasure he reached his hand down his body to take his cock into his hand when he felt a hard slap against the sore and abused flesh of his ass, he groaned in pleasure and pulled his mouth away from Canada, trying to regain his lost breath when another hard slap landed against his tender flesh.  
“Did I say you could touch yourself west?” He heard his brother ask and felt a tug on his hair, as Canada tried to coax him to take him back into his mouth, when he heard his brother growl in annoyance and felt Prussia give a sharp thrust inside, he cried out in pleasure and tried to open his legs wider but couldn’t due to the ribbons tying him down.  
“Answer me west.” His brother growled as he hit him again, Germany felt himself shake and couldn’t hold back his moans as he shook his head in answer to Prussia’s question, groaning as he felt the slick head of Canada’s arousal press against his lips, he flicked his tongue out to lap at the liquid that seeped from the slit when he felt Prussia gave another brutal thrust, this one hitting right on the bundle of nerves that had him screaming in pleasure, his body being very overstimulated after having been played with for many long hours before his brother had come home.

“No, brothAhh, you didn’t say I could.” He managed to choke out between moans as Prussia begun a series of brutal thrusts into his aching body, pushing back against his brothers thrusts while Canada slipped his length back in between his wide open and drooling lips, groaning lowly as he started to lick the fluid from the head of his arousal before starting to suck and stroke the Canadian while his brother took him roughly from behind.  
“For that brother you’re not allowed to cum until Canada does, do you understand me west?” Prussia asked as he bit back a moan and gave his brothers reddened ass another slap, before massaging the bruised flesh as he rocked his hips against Germany’s ass, grunting as the tight, slick walls quivered around his throbbing arousal. Canada gasped in pleasure as Germany’s sucking intensified at Prussia’s words, moaning as more of his length was swallowed down, until he felt Germany’s nose press against him and felt as Germany’s throat seemed to tighten around him as he started to suck harder, unable to stop himself he begun to rock his hips into Germany’s face, moaning as Germany moved with him, allowing him to use him completely as he felt his climax draw nearer, giving a loud moan when he felt a hand take one of his firm balls and give a gentle squeeze before starting to massage and fondle them in time with the suction on his heated length. Pushing back against Prussia’s thrusts Germany groaned in pleasure, blowing out a harsh breath from his nose as he swallowed around Canada, desperately trying to make him climax as he felt his drawing nearer and nearer, starting to whine low in his throat as he felt Canada give a weak thrust, pulling off of the length he begun to stroke and kiss the heated flesh desperately, moaning and whining as he kissed and nibbled up and down the shaft, nearly crying in need as he pleasured his lover, while his brother kept up his pleasurable thrusts against his prostate.  
“Germany, I’m close, just a little bit.” Canada moaned as he reached down to push himself back into Germany’s mouth and gave a few hard thrusts into his mouth before coming with a shout of pleasure, moaning as he felt Germany’s throat flutter around his twitching length and feeling as he swallowed down his essence and licked him clean. Germany pulled away from Canada to rest his head against his thigh as he felt Prussia sped up his thrusts, moaning loudly as his brother gripped his hips and started to pull them back against his with every hard thrust. 

Prussia moaned as he watched Canada climax down his brothers throat and started to thrust harder, feeling his own peak nearing, wanting Germany to cum first he reached around to take a hold of Germany’s rapidly dripping length and started to stroke in time with his thrusts, pressing his thumb against the oozing slit he leaned down the bite Germany’s ear before grunting as he felt Germany’s walls tighten around him.  
“Come now brother.” He groaned into Germany’s ear as he gave a hard thrust directly to his prostate and moaned as Germany tightened with a cry and felt his hand become slick with his brothers seed, he sat back up and held Germany’s hips tighter as he gave a rather powerful thrust before reaching his own climax, and moaned his he felt himself spill inside Germany’s slick heat, he gave a few more weak thrusts as his ass milked him dry before pulling out with a sigh, looking down with a smirk as he watched his essence seep out of his brothers used entrance. Prussia moved to lay down beside the other two and smiled tiredly at them while Canada stroked Germany’s hair and murmured comfortingly to him as he slowly came back to himself with an embarrassed flush.  
“Are you ok west?” Prussia asked as he leaned forward to finally kiss Germany who kissed back, allowing Prussia to lazily control the kiss, Prussia pulled back reluctantly when the need for air surfaced and smiled at Germany who still looked slightly dazed.  
“Yes, I am ok, I feel good, tired and sore but good.” Germany answered in a hoarse voice, with a slight blush, shifting slightly as Canada begun to untie the ribbons, before putting them away.  
“So, can I ask what brought this on?” Prussia asked with a cocked eyebrow as Canada reached down beside the bed and grabbed a bottle of water that he slowly coaxed Germany to swallow down, smiling in amusement as both of his lovers redden.  
“Well, we noticed that you have been working hard lately so we thought you could use a nice break, so we waited for a day that you wouldn’t have work or anything else the day after and well, we organised this.” Canada replied as he put the bottle back on the floor and leaned over Germany to kiss Prussia. 

“Did you like your surprise?” He asked as he sat back on his heels to smile at Prussia, who licked his lips with a smirk,  
“I loved it, you two should do this more often, though next time, I’m thinking, maid outfits, or nurse outfits.” Prussia said with a laugh as Germany shook his head.  
“I will never wear a maid outfit, or a nurse one ethier, so you can forget that one, but I would not be averse to doing this again.” Germany said with a flush as he stretched out with a groan.  
“I wouldn’t ethier, the doing this again, it was fun, but I don’t know about the outfits.” Canada said as he laid down and pulled up the blankets to cover them.  
“Mark my words boys, I will see you two in a dress one day.” Prussia said with a smirk before yawning tiredly. “But first sleep, I am worn out, love you guys.” He added as he closed his eyes, feeling content and happy, barely catching Germany’s mutter of “you wish” and Canada’s reply of “love you too.” Before he fell asleep.


End file.
